El sueño que nunca creí soñar
by Himemiya.Yuuny
Summary: Vaya, una profesora nueva... Se llama Megurine Luka ¿La he visto en algún otro lado?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I.

Capítulo1. Es un placer conocerte.

-Nee nee… ¿Miku-chan?

-¿Nani?

-¿Escuchaste la noticia? –dijo la rubia emocionada.

-Etto… ¿C-cuál?

-Dicen que vendrá una nueva maestra y dicen que es muy guapa. –la rubia se ruborizó un poco.

-Rin-nee-chan tienes un problema con la gente grande… -la ojiverde río nerviosamente. –B-Bueno… Tengo que irme…

-Espera Miku-nee-chan…

-¡Gomenasai!

La pequeña salió de ahí, no es que no le agradara Rin, por el contrario, era como una hermana pero, Rin era muy enérgica, y ella por el contrario era una chica más bien… Tímida. Se acomodó los lentes y siguió caminando con la mirada un poco abajo.

*Ojalá fuera un poco más como ella… Y-yo sólo puedo temblar en presencia de los demás… Y…*

Al ir distraída chocó con otra persona, cayó de rodillas, tirando sus cosas… A veces en verdad creía que a veces era muy torpe. También perdió las gafas.

-¡Go-gomenasai! –se disculpó apenada.

-No pasa nada. ¿Estás bien? –era una mujer.

-S-si… Mis gafas… Sin ellas estoy ciega… -comenzó a tantear el suelo, y de alguna forma, terminó rozando la mano de la extraña, de inmediato la retiró apenada. –lo siento…

-Por favor no te avergüences. –rió grácil. Pudo distinguir como la figura se arrodillo frente a ella. –aquí están tus gafas.

-Gra… Cias… -Miku se sonrojó, era una peli rosada, ojos azules muy profundos, igual tenía gafas, muy linda…

-¿Pasa algo?

-N-nada… -de inmediato agachó la mirada. –Go-gomenasai…

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –dijo recogiendo las cosas de Miku y ayudándole a levantarse.

-Por mi torpeza…

-No hay de que disculparse. –la peli rosada cerró los ojos momentáneamente mientras sonreía. Miku quedó idiotizada y volvió a sonrojarse.

-Otra vez te sonrojaste… Que mona. Hahahaha.

-N-no digas cosas como esas…

-Lo siento, bueno, fue un placer encontrarte, debo irme…

-E-eh… -quería saber su nombre. –adiós… -sin más se adelantó a caminar agachando la mirada, casi golpeando un loker.

Entró a su salón y se sentó junto a Rin y Len.

-Miku ¿sucede algo? –dijo el rubio inclinándose hacia ella.

-N-no…

-Pero estás sonrojada…

-Déjala Len. –dijo Rin riendo. –tal vez ya conoció a la maestra antes que yo. –la chica fingió que lloraba.

-No…

No levantó la mirada, ese día no era sólo su timidez habitual, se sentía triste… Su vida era… Aburrida. Y… El suceso de hace unos minutos, esa chica enserio hizo que sus rodillas temblaran, al menos no tendría que volver a verla.

-Buenos días, soy su nueva profesora de inglés… Megurine Luka.

Oh no… Esa voz.

Levantó la mirada rápidamente, ahí estaba de nuevo.

-Hola… ¿Miku cierto? –dijo mirándola. –quien lo diría. Bien… Pueden decirme Luka, no me gustan los formalismos… Empecemos con la clase.

Por un momento, dejó de escuchar todo a su alrededor…

Salió de la clase aun un poco turbada.

-Miku… ¿Te sientes bien? –dijeron los gemelos.

-¿Por qué no sería así?

-Prestaste menos atención de la usual…

-Sabes que no soy buena para esto. –sonrió de manera incomoda.

-¿Has considerado tomar asesorías? –Megurine pasó detrás de Rin, Miku se paralizó mientras la seguía con la vista.

-¿Qué te…? Ah… Ya veo. –Rin alcanzó a la Luka. –sensei sensei…

-Claro ¿sucede algo? Hmm… Kagamine-san… ¿Cierto?

-¡Hai! –hizo una reverencia. –Miku-nee-chan se pregunta si le ayudaría a mejorar su inglés. –dijo señalando a Miku, sus lentes se habían empañado y estaba completamente roja.

Luka guardó silencio unos segundos para después sonreír.

Caminó hacia ella.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Estaba temblando.

-Será un placer ayudarle, Miku-san. Nos vemos en la biblioteca al terminar las clases.

Entonces sólo, siguió su camino.

-… ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? –reprochó Miku a Rin.

-Creí que querías que Sensei te diera asesorías…

-¡No!

-¿Entonces por qué te pusiste tan nerviosa cuando ella…?

-Ahora entiendo también. –dijo Len con un ademán elegante. Se dirigió a ella y levantó su mentón. -¡Odias a Sensei! –la expresión de su rostro cambio de elegancia a infantilismo en medio segundo. Miku sólo suspiro y quitó la mano de Len de su mentón. –es tan guapa no puedes odiarla.

-N-no es eso… ahora… Debo ir a… A otro lado…

-¿Almorzaremos juntas nee-chan? –Gritó Rin.

-S-si… Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.

Miku caminó tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar a uno de los sanitarios, su pecho estaba acelerado, no entendía que sucedía, sin poder controlarlo, revivió cada segundo en presencia de quien ahora era su maestra de inglés, bueno… Era muy extraño, se sentía como dormida cuando Megurine-sensei estaba cerca, no podía escuchar algo que no fuera su voz, tampoco podía ver algo que no fuera su rostro, y esa calidez en su pecho… Jamás se había sentido así. Era como cuando estaba soñando… Un sueño tranquilo y relajante.

El resto del día transcurrió con calma, la insistencia de los gemelos en saber que sucedía era hartante, así que sólo les dijo que sentía que se iba a enfermar. Obviamente esa respuesta no convencería ni a una monja pero bueno, ellos mismos decidieron dejar el asunto por… Un día, aunque tenían una clara sospecha respecto a que era lo que ocurría con Miku.

Llegó la hora prometida, se despidió de los gemelos y caminó nerviosa hacía la biblioteca, no había nadie más en la escuela, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y el pisar de sus zapatos.

Sostenía con fuerza un par de libros contra su pecho.

Entró en silencio a la biblioteca… Pudo verla, sentada en la mesa del fondo, leyendo un libro, el la luz que cruzaba el ventanal al lado de ella le daba una apariencia… Encantadora. De alguna forma Megurine-sensei le recordaba a las chicas virtuosas de las novelas que amaba leer, siempre elegantes, sonrientes, encantadoras… Sus ojos brillaron un poco y sin querer soltó una risa muy tierna.

-¿Miku? –preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a ella.

-Eh ah eh ehm… Se-sensei perdone la demora… -dijo avanzando rápido hacia la mesa.

-¿Tan tarde es?

-Si… -al bajar la mirada notó el nombre del libro que leía. _Romeo & Juliette… _Su novela favorita.

-¿Lo has leído cierto?

-Es mi novela favorita.

-Tienes buenos gustos. –dijo recargando sus codos en la mesa y mirándola. –eres muy tímida… ¿Por qué?

Miku evadió su mirada. –no-no lo sé… ¿Podemos comenzar?

-Claro. –Luka sujetó su cabello. Miku se sentía idiota por no poder evitar mirarla, por mucho que lo intentara… Era tan linda.

Pasaron unos minutos, se dio cuenta de cuan dulce era, tan paciente, tan amable… No le importó cuanto tuvo que esperar a que Miku pronunciara bien una palabra, o que lo escribiera de la forma correcta, sonreía dulcemente para ella… Desprendiendo suspiros y logrando algo que ni la misma Miku había logrado por su cuenta.

Logró que Miku… Volviera a sonreír.

Era una chica elegante, dulce y con sentido del humor, de nuevo la imagen de las dulces doncellas aparecía en su cabeza, bueno… Ahora una imagen distinta se hacía en su mente. Ella no parecía la clase de chica que esperaba a alguien, por el contrario…

-Bien, creo que es todo por hoy… El tiempo se ha ido muy rápido ¿no crees Miku-san?

-Si… -agachó un poco la mirada, ella se había divertido mucho, no quería que terminara tan pronto.

-¿Te molesta que sea tan informal? –preguntó preocupada.

-N-no de hecho es lindo.

-¿Entonces qué sucede? Luces triste o… Molesta.

-Es sólo que me divertí mucho y… No quiero que termine…

-No te preocupes nos veremos seguido, hasta que seas toda una chica bilingüe.

Miku se sonrojó un poco y sonrió.

-¿Megurine-sensei?

-Dime Luka, ¿vale?

-S-si… Luka-san… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Ah… Eso… Bueno, tengo 20 años.

-Eres muy joven…

-En efecto, por mis excelentes notas pase rápido los grados escolares… Me he destacado en el inglés… Y bueno, mi padre tiene conexiones en esta academia y me consiguió un puesto como profesora aquí.

-V-vaya…

-¿Por qué?

-Curiosidad… -miró su reloj, era muy tarde, seguramente estaría muy oscuro. –oh no…

-¿Pasa algo?

-N-nada… ¡Hasta mañana Sensei! –dijo saliendo corriendo de ahí. Habría oscurecido y era peligroso andar en las calles a esa hora, en especial si se era como Miku.

Caminaba por la calle temerosa de encontrarse con alguien que no fuera precisamente bueno, cuando… Un grupo de chicos se acercaron a ella.

-Hola muñeca… ¿Quieres divertirte?

-E-eh… Te-tengo que irme…

-¿Por qué tiemblas lindura? –preguntó otro de los chicos.

-No estoy temblando…

-Tiene razón… Está ansiosa por divertirse con nosotros…

La pequeña de ojos color verde no podía ni correr, tenía mucho miedo de lo que le harían, eran seis chicos, no podría escapar.

De pronto un auto negro enfrenó al lado de ellos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó la chica de ojos azules bajando la ventana.

-Esto será divertido… -dijo el primer chico mirando a Luka.

-No lo creo amigo. –del auto bajo un joven idéntico a Luka sosteniendo una pistola. -¿qué decían?

-Oye amigo… Sólo queríamos ayudar a la chica… Parecía perdida…

-Vaya, que altruistas… -Luka bajó del auto y le puso su abrigo a Miku.

Uno de los chicos se aprovechó y toco uno de los senos de Luka.

-Pedazo de idiota… -dijo soltando una patada en la entrepierna del sujeto.

-Ya saben amigos… Se acercan a las señoritas y será lo último que hagan… -sentenció el joven mirándolos con desprecio.

Miku se desmayó.

Al abrir los ojos iba en el auto oscuro antes mencionado. Al frente iban los dos jóvenes de cabello rosa y ojos azules.

-¿D-dónde estoy?

-Te llevamos con un médico… -dijo Luka amablemente.

-¿P-por qué?

-Te desmayaste y mi hermana te metió en sus brazos a este auto…

-Tu nariz sangraba. –dijo Luka. –y a menos que haya sido por la emoción de vernos a mí y a mi hermano juntos, eso no es normal…

-Quiero ir a casa…

-Ya le hablé a tus padres, también van para allá. Nos conocemos desde antes… No sabía que fueras hija de ellos.

-A propósito, me llamo Luki, puedes decirme así o… Luke. Soy Megurine al igual que Luka. Es un gusto.

-¿Tienes un hermano? Igual e-es un gusto…

-De hecho también tengo otra hermana pequeña y un hermano mayor… Lulú y Lucas.

-Luka-sama… Quiero ir a casa… Me siento mal… -se sintió mareada.

-Ya vamos a… -vio a la chica desmayarse de nuevo.

Un momento de calma, pudo verse a sí misma sentada en los columpios del parque que tanto le gustaba de niña, todo lucía en tonos sepia…

Espera, había algo en ese filme que se recorría lento y en volumen bajo, era… ¿Luka? De las ruinas de su memora, de ese lugar que no deseaba recordar… Era un dulce y sutil recuerdo… Instantes que se dibujaron nuevamente en su mente, ella conocía a Luka, la conoció en ese parque… Hace tiempo atrás, ¿pero…? ¿Por qué olvidarla? Mientras se preguntaba el por qué su memoria había suprimido a Luka, el filme siguió avanzando mostrando ahora una cruel escena…

La memoria de Miku suprimió el día en que jugó con una peli rosada de ojos azules que era mayor que ella porque… Ese mismo día, ella misma, Miku, había provocado el accidente en el que su hermano perdió una de sus piernas al ser atropellado por un auto, sólo porque la pequeña deseaba recuperar su pelota a mitad de la carretera.

-Miku… Despierta, Miku… -escuchaba entre sueños.

-Luka debes dejarla descansar.

-Su familia debe estar preocupada…

-En cuanto ella despierte, los dejaré pasar. –dijo la voz de ese chico, se llamaba… ¡Ah si! Luke, el hermano de Megurine-sensei.

Sus ojos seguían cansados, no podía abrirlos, así que siguió vagando por su memoria… De pronto todo se volvió blanco. Su cuerpo estaba siendo envuelto por una calidez poco común, como si la hubiesen cubierto con una manta muy muy cálida, podía escuchar el palpitar de un corazón, la relajaba, era suave y acompasado.

_-¿Seré capaz de decirte…? Ah… Si hubiese una eterna nevada ¿sería capaz de confesarte lo que siento? Abrázame, tan fuerte que pueda sentir tu calor aun cuando ya no estés_… -tarareaba dulcemente la voz de sensei… ¿Sería posible que ella? No, sensei era una mujer madura y muy guapa, sería imposible que ella… Diablos, hasta se sentía como si fuera Rin, ahí, fantaseando con que una mujer la abrazaba y cantaba para ella.

Su mente continuaba trabajando a mil por hora cuando de repente se le fue el aire, sintió…

No… No era posible, seguramente era parte de su sueño, sensei no podía haberla besado…

Ese beso le dejó una sensación de extrema tranquilidad, poco a poco, pudo respirar de nuevo, su pecho se llenó de una sensación extraña, como si fuese acariciado suavemente con mucha delicadeza, sin desearlo ni poder evitarlo, una pequeña lágrima salió de sus ojos, al tiempo que comenzaba a abrirlos lentamente.

-Al fin despiertas dormilona. –dijo sensei mirándola algo adormilada.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Miku.

-Te desmayaste en el auto, ya avisamos a tu familia, vienen en camino… ¿Cómo fue?

-¿Qué?

-Desmayarte por segunda vez…

-Ah pues… Recordé muchas cosas de cuando era niña. Y después… -recordó la parte en la que sintió como si la abrazaran y ese… Beso.

-¿Después…?

-Na-nada más…

-Ya veo… -dijo Luka algo cabizbaja.

-Y eh… -no podía decírselo, si Luka la había besado pues… Eso la habría hecho sentirse especial, pero si no lo había hecho sería como decir: hola soy Miku, nos acabamos de conocer y ya tengo fantasías de tipo lésbico contigo, mucho gusto.

-Tu familia llegará pron… -dijo antes de ser interrumpida.

-Así que la despertaste… -era Luke, llevaba una bata blanca.

-Ella despertó sola. –dijo al tiempo que sonreía para Miku.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo Luke tomándole la temperatura.

-Bien, aunque un poco mareada… ¿Entonces Luke-sama es doctor?

-Sí. –sonreía mientras anotaba todo en unos papeles.

-¿También tienes 20 años?

-Hmmm… No, yo tengo 23.

-Y ya te crees mucho jajaja. –dijo Luka.

-Que graciosa, Hatsune-san, en cuanto tus padres lleguen si nos lo autorizan, haremos unos estudios para deducir el porqué de tus desmayos.

-¿estudios?

-Sí, oye, no es normal que te desmayes y sangres de la nariz dos veces en diez minutos.

-Lamento ser una carga… -dijo agachando la mirada. –Gomenasai…

-No eres una carga. –dijo Luka con amabilidad.

Pasaron los minutos, Luka se quedó cuidando de Miku, cuando su familia llegó no pudo evitar pensar que hubiese sido mejor si la dejaban a solas con Luka.

En fin, toda la noche metieron jeringas en su cuerpo, muestras y muestras de sangre.

Los resultados los entregarían una semana después.

Cuando salió del hospital, vio a su padre hablar con Megurine-sensei, ella sólo afirmaba con la cabeza, ay, se veía tan linda todo el tiempo…

… Debía dejar de mirarla de esa forma…

En el camino a casa sus padres no dijeron nada.

Al llegar, tuvieron una cálida conversación con ella, estaban preocupados de que estuviera enferma de algo grave, habían acordado que Megurine la llevaría a su casa después de las asesorías de inglés.

-¿¡qué!?

-Ella se ofreció. No veo lo malo. –dijo su padre.

-Además es una mujer elegante y con mucho porte, tal vez aprendas a ser como ella.

-Eso no es gracioso mamá…

-Era una broma. Ahora… Deberías descansar un poco… Mañana irás a la escuela.

Miku sólo asintió, en si temía estar cerca de esa mujer y ahora… Diablos.

No pudo dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

_¿Acaso podría hacerlo?_

Llegó a la escuela, estaba muy cansada, sus padres habían insisto en que no fuera la escuela sin embargo ella… No quería faltar ¡No! ¡No era porque…! No era porque quisiera ver a la maestra de cabello rosado… Además, ese día no tendrían clase pero… Si asesorías…

Con un carajo ¿Cómo se iba a zafar de eso?

-Hatsune… Hatsune… -decía molesto el profesor. Kamui Gakupo… Maestro de literatura, le agradaba mucho.

-¿¡S-si!?

-¿Me hace un favor?

-Si…

-Concéntrese y haga caso a lo que pido, capítulo 4, párrafo dos.

Pudo escuchar a los gemelos de cabello rubio burlarse de ella, pero ese no era su mayor problema.

Alguien tocó a la puerta a lo que Kamui salió, sonreía galante, eso podía ver a través de la ventana. ¿Qué importaba? Ella sólo quería que el día acabara.

-Miku… Miku… -susurraba la rubia.

-¿Sí?

-¿Hoy si almorzarás con Rin y conmigo? –completó su gemelo.

-Eh… Si…

-Siempre dices lo mismo y cuando te buscamos ya no estás. –bufaron ambos.

-Gomene…

-Dejen de hablar. –dijo entrando el profesor, continuaron con la clase.

Ella observaba la vida a través de esa ventana. Siempre había sido así. Chicos y chicas practicando algún deporte… Ella odiaba eso, pero parecía que ellos se divertían, tal vez debía molestarse en intentarlo antes de odiarlo…

En fin, la clase terminó… Unos minutos antes por capricho de Gakupo.

Ella se quedó unos segundos paralizada por alguna razón, hasta que Rin y Len la jalaron del brazo, al salir, Megurine-sensei y Kamui-sensei hablaban.

Luka parecía incómoda por la conversación.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí estás Hatsune-san! –dijo zafándose de la charla insistente del chico de cabello lavanda.

-Se-sensei…

-Lo siento Kamui-sama, no puedo seguir con esta charla tengo que ir con ella… Lo siento nos vemos…

-Eh… Está bien. –dijo confundido el profesor, tenía fama de conquistar a cualquier chica. –Por favor dime Gakupo.

-Prefiero sólo hablarte formalmente. –dijo sonriendo y caminando en dirección opuesta con los chicos.

Rin y Len temblaban de la emoción. Miku sólo estaba sonrojada y agachaba la mirada, sensei la tomaba del brazo.

-Gracias chicos…

-¿P-por qué sensei? –dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Detesto que los hombres sean tan directos conmigo además ese hombre es un fastidio…

-¿Kamui-sensei? –dijeron los tres extrañados. Incluso a Miku le sorprendió, digo, no por nada el profesor Kamui era considerado el más atractivo y caballeroso… Aunque… bueno tenía fama de patán.

-Sí, lo conozco desde hace tiempo e insiste en que acepte salir con él. Y estoy HARTA de él. –dijo suspirando. –Cuando vi que tenía que hablar con él… -suspiró de nuevo. –no pude sino resignarme porque no hablamos de lo que yo quería, sino de otra invitación de su parte… Además, es un patán de quinta… Odio a los hombres así. Y… No es atractivo.

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos. No había profesora o alumna –y algunos alumnos- que no desearan una invitación de ese profesor a quien Megurine llamaba patán y feo.

-Bien… -dijo deteniéndose y mirando a los tres. –ahora… Necesito hablar con Hatsune en privado… ¿Me la permiten unos segundos? –los gemelos se miraron entre ellos, para después mirar a Hatsune.

-¡Hai!

Luka se agachó un poco para acomodar la corbata que usaba Miku, estaba torcida.

-Debes acomodarla bien… Una chica tan linda no puede usar la corbata así…

Miku se sonrojó y sin quererlo sonrió. Miró en dirección de los gemelos. Ambos la miraban con desprecio fingido, y al siguiente momento le hacía señas con las manos para que besara a sensei. Ella sólo los ignoró y volvió a mirar en dirección de Luka, sus ojos azules eran tan lindos… Eran profundos… Su iris era de un tono perfectamente azul puro, estaban tan bien definidos… Y las líneas que los encerraban… Sus pestañas miraban al cielo… El tono de su rostro era tan blanco, su piel tan perfecta… Y sus labios… Podía ver que se movían pero no entendía que decían.

-Si sigues mirándome así… Tendré que besarte de nuevo. –dijo susurrando en su oído.

Miku se sonrojó más, se sorprendió mucho por la propuesta de sensei… Espera… ¿De nuevo?

-Se-sensei…

-Debes ser discreta… De no ser así nos traería problemas a ambas. –continuó susurrando. –hablaremos de esto en privado por ahora sígueme el juego.

Luka se alejó de su oído y acomodó el saco de su uniforme. –listo. –dijo al tiempo que guiñaba a Miku.

-Gra-gracias…

-Bien, ahora… Tus padres me pidieron que pasara el almuerzo contigo. Para asegurarse claro de que te alimentaras bien…

-Pero… -no le gustaba estar con alguien más a esa hora, bueno… Se trataba de ella.

-Sí, sí, llévela con usted… -dijeron interrumpiendo los gemelos. Sólo escucharon esa parte de la conversación.

-Ella siempre se queda sola a esa hora y lo más seguro es que se la pase dibujando… Sin comer nada, por eso está tan pálida todo el tiempo.

-Vaya… -dijo mirando a Miku.

-E-está bien…

Se despidió de los gemelos y fue junto a sensei. Fueron a la azotea y se sentaron a comer juntas su almuerzo. En un puro y completo silencio.

-Sensei…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué no acepta salir con Kamui-sensei? Sólo una vez… Tal vez descubra que le agrada.

-… Jajajajaja… -río grácil.

-¿Dije algo tonto? –dijo agachando la mirada.

-No me gustan los chicos.

-… ¿Eh?

-No me gustan los chicos, me gustan las chicas. Por eso no acepto su proposición, sería horrible que intentara besarme o algo así.

-¿L-le gustan las chicas?

-… -la miró y mordió un poco su labio inferior. –me encantan…

Miku sólo dirigió la mirada a otro punto del suelo.

Luka río un poco de la inocencia de la menor. -¿y a ti?

-¿A mí?

-¿Te gustan los 'niños' o las 'niñas'?

-N-no lo sé…

Luka la miró sorprendida. –tienes que saberlo… Tienes 16, debe haber alguien que te guste.

-No sé cómo se siente eso…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues… Si… E-en realidad no sé cómo se debe sentir cuando alguien te gusta… No puedo identificar el sentimiento…

-Tienes que poder… -dijo acercándose más a ella, girando su rostro para que la mirara. –Se siente algo muy extraño aquí… -dijo haciendo pequeños círculos en el lugar donde estaba el corazón de Miku. –no puedes respirar bien… -Miku sólo se sonrojaba más y más, parecía que estaba a punto de besarla. –cuando esa persona está cerca de ti… Te vuelves más torpe y tonta de lo usual… A veces haces cosas que no te gustan con tal de verla… No puedes resistirte a su voz… Sientes mariposas en el estómago…

-E-entonces…

-¿Ya sabes si te gustan los chicos o las chicas?

-Cre-creo que si…

-¿Y…?

-M-me gusta… ¡Me gusta usted Megurine-sensei!

La chica de ojos esmeralda estaba por completo ruborizada, sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía muy rápido. Sus labios temblaban un poco… Y había un vacío enorme en su estómago.

-… También me gustas Miku… -dijo sonriendo, ella misma estaba sonrojada.

Se acercó un poco más a los labios de Miku.

-¿E-en serio?

Luka tomó una de las manos de Miku y la colocó en el lugar de su corazón.

-¿Puedes sentirlo?

-S-si…

-¿Cómo late?

-Muy rápido…

-¿Lo ves?

-Sensei…

-Por favor dime Luka… -dijo dulcemente. –me gusta como dices mi nombre…

-Luka…

Ambas se quedaron calladas, mirando a los labios de la otra…

Pronto, y sin darse cuenta… Ambas estaban besándose, fue un beso tierno y dulce, un juego en el que los labios de ambas rozaban suavemente… El mejor primer beso para Miku, bueno… En realidad, Luka si la había besado en el hospital… Sí, ella la había abrazado, el verla ahí… Tan frágil, ella quería protegerla.

-Miku…

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La propuesta hizo que el corazón de Miku se parara.

-¿Qué? –dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿P-por qué yo?

-Tengo poco de conocerte pero… Eres la chica más linda que he visto… Eres tan tierna…

-P-pero…

-Shhh… -dijo deteniendo a Miku. –Tienes hasta mañana para pensarlo… Si aceptas… Tendríamos que ocultarlo hasta que salgas de aquí… Pero juro que te haré muy feliz, y cuidaré siempre de ti… Y si no aceptas… No pasará nada, seremos alumna y estudiante… Nada cambiará, bueno… Sólo no volveré a besarte…

-Hasta mañana…

-Sí, piénsalo ¿sí?

-S-sí…

¿Cómo decirlo? ELLA ESTABA LOCA POR LUKA. Se puso a pensar todo y… Desde el instante que la vio algo extraño ocurrió y para ese punto, su corazón estaba siendo invadido por una profusa calidez, sí, ella estaba más distraída de lo usual porque todo el tiempo pensaba en la profesora…

¿Qué dirían sus padres de eso? No respecto a que a Miku le gustara otra mujer, ese tema ya se había tratado, de hecho en una ocasión sus padres le dijeron que ellos creían que así sería… Sino del hecho de que… Le gustara alguien mucho mayor que ella.

Tal vez se opondrían… Las separarían, por un momento consideró eso motivo suficiente para negar su propuesta. Pero… Luego se puso a ver el otro lado, si se negaba, Luka seguramente la trataría como a cualquier otro estudiante.

Y bueno… Eso le dolería, nadie había sido tan lindo con ella, además… Dijo que no volvería a besarla… Y el beso que le había dado Luka la había hecho muy feliz, jamás había sentido algo como eso. Todo su ser deseaba darle un beso más.

Terminaron las clases, era hora de sus asesorías.

Al entrar a la biblioteca. Ella seguía leyendo _Romeo & Juliette_, se veía tan linda… No pudo evitar suspirar.

-Vaya… -dijo colocando el libro cerrado sobre la mesa. –así que… ¿No soy la única que suspira de esa forma?

Miku se avergonzó por dejar que Luka la mirara así. –Se-sensei… No diga cosas como esa.

Luka se levantó y fue hacia ella, la tomó de la cintura y levantó su rostro por el mentón. –ya te dije que me gusta cuando me dices Luka…

-Luka… Me da pena…

-No tiene por qué darte pena…

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Para convencerte de que puedo hacerte ver un mundo que no habías visto antes…

-¿Q-qué mundo?

-Un mundo donde eres mi princesa… -la sujetó con más fuerza.

-… ¿Me das un beso?

-… ¿Me concede el honor de besarla?

-Sólo hazlo…

Luka besó de nuevo a Miku, esta vez mientras la sostenía de la cintura, Miku se aferró con fuerza a la peli rosada, le faltaba el aire… Por unos segundos se separaron para respirar, y después continuaron…

Por un instante, Miku se sintió capaz de todo… Deslizo lentamente su lengua dentro de la boca de Luka, deseando no ser rechazada, las lenguas de ambas juguetearon un poco con el sabor que mezclaban… Un sabor agridulce.

Al separarse nuevamente, se miraron con complicidad, Miku se sentía muy feliz, se recargó en el pecho de Luka.

-Me gusta mucho como me besas…

-Tus labios tienen un sabor muy dulce… Me dan ganas de probarlos a cada momento… Y lo haría, pero no puedo dejar las clases de inglés de lado, tienes que mejorar. –dijo en un tono más o menos serio.

-No quiero… Soy muy mala para el inglés…

-Te daré un premio.

-¿Cuál? –dijo emocionada.

-El que tú me pidas…

-Quiero otro beso…

Luka la miró sonriendo una vez más, el trato estaba hecho.

Continuaron con las asesorías privadas, como siempre, Luka era muy amable respecto al avance de Miku, muy paciente y sobre todo, intentaba ayudarla en la medida de lo posible…

Al terminar, no pudieron evitar besarse una vez más… Sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Era muy riesgoso… Pero… Una parte de Miku que ni ella misma conocía, había despertado…

Deseaba a Megurine Luka.

De nuevo la llevo a su casa, sin tampoco poder evitar detenerse media cuadra antes para besarse…

Entró a su casa con una sonrisa que ni sus padres, ni su hermano, habían visto jamás…

Entró a su habitación y se aventó a la cama boca abajo, abrazando una almohada, sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro que sonaba a ella…

Le recordó a esas partes en las novelas en las que la protagonista admite que está enamorada del príncipe… Enamorada… ¿Podría en verdad estar enamorada de Luka?

_¿Podré hacerlo? ¿Podré aceptarlo?_


	3. Chapter 3

_La dulzura y tristeza que desbordan los recuerdos._

Los rayos de sol que con lentitud asomaban apenas atravesaron las cortinas de su habitación, al despertar se vio a si misma hecha rollito sobre una de sus cobijas, recordaba aquellas épocas en las que cuando la vencía el sueño sus padres o alguien la arropaban… Esa época había terminado. Ahora si se dormía en el sofá, amanecía en el sofá, en fin…

Miró el techo que estaba sobre ella, pintado de azul oscuro con estrellas y detalles en purpura, dorado y plata, ella misma lo había pintado… Miró a la pared, recorrió su vista hasta la puerta y cada detalle de su habitación hasta terminar viendo la cómoda junto a su cama, ahí estaban algunos dibujos que ella había hecho, entre ellos… T-tal vez dos dibujos de Luka, una lámpara de luz blanca… Que encendía cada que la oscuridad la aterraba, y su móvil, un dispositivo que era un punto medio entre la obsesión con la tecnología y la era cavernaria, lo observó por unos segundos… Hasta que vibró un poco y ese tonito de mensaje comenzó a sonar.

Abrió la tapa del móvil, 'emisor desconocido'. Era un mensaje de voz.

Que extraño… Sólo Rin y Len tienen mi número y los tengo registrados… -pensó la chica mientras abría el mensaje.

-Buenos días, Hime-chan, es hora de levantarte, tu primera y última clase son conmigo así que llega a tiempo o tendré que darte un MUY pertinente castigo. –la voz de Luka había pasado de ser dulce a incitante en menos de medio segundo, lo siguiente fue el sonido de su grácil risa. –por favor desayuna bien ¿vale? Nos vemos en un rato… Con amor. Megurine Luka.

El mensaje había terminado, la mano de Miku se movió mecánicamente hacia abajo, al igual que su sonrojado rostro…

Nadie había tenido un detalle como ese con ella. Sonrió para si recordando todo lo que había sentido ayer y… Diablos. ¿Qué le diría a Luka?

Se dio una dicha, se cambió rápido, tomó su almuerzo y se lavó los dientes.

Estaba muy MUY nerviosa…

Llegó al colegio evadiendo a todos, y entonces a punto de llegar su salón… Ahí estaba ella, Kamui hablaba con ella… Algo extraño se acrecentó en su pecho, como una sensación de súbita asfixia que la mataba lento. Como impulso repentino se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo.

-Buenos días sensei.

-Hola Hatsune-san. –dijo Kamui sonriendo.

-Habla con Megurine-sensei. –dijo la chica aun tomada del brazo de la peli rosada.

-Hatsune-san ¿tenemos una pregunta privada pendiente cierto? –dijo sonriendo para ella.

-Si…

-Con tu permiso Kamui-san.

Ambas entraron al salón y cerraron la puerta. Sonrieron para la otra.

-¿Eso fue lo que creo que fue? –dijo arqueando la ceja.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con timidez.

-Es mi imaginación o… ¿Estabas celosa de Kamui? –dijo soltando un poco su corbata.

-N-no…

-… Estabas celosa…

-¡D-dije que no! –dijo agachando la mirada mientras un inconfundible sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

-Eres muy linda… -dijo abrazándola. –ya te lo dije… No me gustan los hombres.

-Eso no impide que tú le gustes a él…

-Pero por mucho que yo le guste… Yo espero a alguien. –dijo sonriendo para ella. La chica ojiazul era iluminada por los rayos del sol que atravesaban las ventanas de ese salón, tonos vivos rozaban las mejillas de la joven profesora. -¿qué decidiste?

-Ah eh… -se puso muy nerviosa. –y-yo… Pueden entrar en cualquier momento…

-No, hoy las clases empiezan en una hora y media, parece que tú también lo olvidaste. –la miró fijamente. –Ahora contesta… Tú… -caminó hacia ella. Acorralándola contra la pared al lado de la puerta.

-… Sí… Quiero ser la novia de Megurine-sensei…

A la ojiazul se le fue el aire, tomó las manos de Miku y las besó con dulzura. –gracias… Prometo que te haré tan feliz como pueda…

La chica de ojos verdes sonrió, abrazó a la peli rosada. –oye… Desde el día en el hospital he querido preguntarte algo…

-¿Es sobre el beso o cuando te puse en mi regazo?

-No, tiene que ver con… -la chica se sonrojó súbitamente. -¿E-eh?

-Nada… -sonrió. -¿qué ibas a preguntar?

-Cuando estaba desmayada… Tuve un sueño, bueno recordé una escena de mi vida…

-Si… ¿Y…?

-Es del día en que por mi culpa mi hermano quedó inválido. –agachó la mirada, esos recuerdos distorsionados quemaban en lo más hondo. –y… En ese recuerdo aparecías tú. ¿Nos conocemos de antes?

-…

La chica de cabello rosado se puso seria, sus ojos se quedaron vacíos por unos segundos, no tenían expresión alguna, incluso habían dejado de brillar.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-N-no… -salió del trance. –Creo que hay un lugar que debo mostrarte… -dijo tomándola de la mano.

La subió a su auto… Apretaba el volante nerviosamente, incluso su mirada era distinta. ¿Era tan mala esa pregunta? Condujeron unos 20 minutos hasta un parque… Bajaron del auto y Luka la tomó de la mano hasta sentarse junto a ella en unos columpios. La profesora lucía triste.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Recuerdas este parque?

-… -la chica hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, era ese, ese parque… -aquí fue donde…

-Sí. Fue aquí. ¿En serio no recuerdas como nos conocimos?

-No…

-Bueno… Juguemos a las escondidillas ¿sí?

-Pero…

-Por favor.

A Miku no le quedó más que aceptar la melancólica propuesta de la profesora. Si… Cada que daba un paso más en ese lugar, un recuerdo volvía a su memoria. Ese día también estaba jugando a las escondidas con Mikuo. Si… Así fue, pero, su mente seguía trabada, no podía recordar nada más allá de eso. Decidió no forzarse.

Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Escuchaba a Luka preguntar por su paradero, cada que Luka se acercaba, ella retrocedía un poco más, si, era trampa, pero era divertido… Quería que durara mucho.

Entonces… Pudo distinguir un lago, se vio hipnotizada por él y fue hacia ese lugar. Era hermoso, seguía oculta tras unos arbustos… Aun si no podía disfrutarlo tanto, no iba a dejar que Luka la encontrara tan pronto.

-Te encontré. –dijo Luka abriendo el arbusto por otro lado.

-¡Ah! –gritó Miku que no se había percatado de su cercana presencia. Incluso cayó hacia adelante, enredándose con unas ramas.

-… Torpe. –río grácil. -¿acaso soy tan fea? –dijo ayudándola a zafarse de la trampa.

-N-no es eso y lo sabes…

-Lo sé lo sé… -se sentó junto a ella. –así fue como te encontré la primera vez. –miraba con melancolía el lago. –Estabas nadando con tu hermano cuando…

_**Flashback**_

_Los recuerdos empezaron a dispararse en la mente de Miku, ella nadaba con Mikuo en ese lago, él salió porque tenía sed y ella se quedó jugando… Entonces, sin motivo aparente, sus piernas se entumieron, no podía nadar, comenzaba a hundirse… Podía ver las burbujas de aire flotando hacia la superficie del lago mientras ella sentía cada vez una mayor presión en el pecho._

_Perdió el conocimiento. _

_Lo primero que vio al despertar fue una chica de cabello rosa y ojos azules, al parecer ella le había dado respiración de boca a boca. La había sacado, había salvado su vida…_

_La chica al ver como sus pestañas revoloteaban, sonrío con gentileza para ella, acomodando el cabello que cubría sus mejillas y frente, se incorporó sentándose sobre la tierra, la chica la había cubierto con un abrigo que supuso sería de la misma, su ropa estaba toda mojada y titiritaba de frío._

_-Hey, estás bien…_

_-S-si… -dijo la pequeña de cabello verde aun exaltada. -¿qué pasó?_

_-Debe haberte dado un calambre. –la niña peli rosada sonrío con ternura mientras aun respiraba acelerada. –pero alcancé a sacarte…_

_La niña de cabello verde intentó levantarse y en lugar de eso cayó al suelo._

_-Cuidado… -dijo sosteniéndola._

_-¿Por qué me ayudas?_

_-Sé que harías lo mismo por mi… Mamá dice que debo ayudar a los demás…_

_-Pero no me conoces…_

_-Quiero hacerlo… -dijo la pequeña acomodándola en sus brazos._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Luka… ¿Y el tuyo?_

_-Miku…_

_-Miku-chan… ¿Prometes que algún día seremos novias?_

_-… ¿E-eh? Si… Pero, ¿qué es una novia?_

_-Mamá y papá dicen que algún día voy a conocer a alguien que me hará sentir especial, alguien a quien yo quiera proteger… Que me guste mucho. Y que con el tiempo lo voy a amar, y si tengo suerte me amará a mi…_

_-¿Por qué yo? –dijo confundida._

_-Me gustas… Y quiero cuidarte, aun si tengo que nadar hasta el fondo del lago para sacarte… -dijo con esa dulce y tierna voz de niña. –quiero que mi novia sea Miku-chan…_

_-También me gustas Luka-chan… Si, algún día seremos novias… Y vamos a amarnos mucho mucho…_

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Hai… Es una promesa… -dijo quedándose dormida. _

_Era sólo unas niñas, no entendían del todo el significado de la palabra. Mucho menos del concepto, en fin…_

_La llevó hasta donde estaban sus padres, la llevó en sus brazos… La ojiazul apenas y podía respirar, jadeaba, pero no le importaba, al llegar al lugar estaban sus padres y los padres de Miku, el padre de Miku de inmediato la tomó entre sus brazos y la recostó en una mesa. _

_-¿Qué pasó mi amor? –dijo el adulto abrazando a la pequeña._

_-Ella… Se estaba ahogando… -la ojiazul jadeaba con fuerza, su madre se quitó el abrigo y la cubrió de inmediato. _

_-Luka… ¿Te sientes bien?_

_-No… -la pequeña se estaba poniendo un poco azul._

_-Hay que dejarla descansar un rato… -dijo el padre de Luka calmando a la angustiada madre._

_Pasaron los minutos. _

_Una hora… Los rayos del día aun iluminaban el parque, Miku y Mikuo jugaban felizmente, Luka aun lucía algo pálida, pero insistía en que estaba bien. _

_Al parecer los Megurine estaban en ese parque haciendo un picnic, curiosamente, de no ser porque Luka se había alejado un poco de su familia, a Miku le pudo pasar algo terrible… La pequeña vio como Miku se empezó a hundir, se quitó el abrigo y se arrojó al lago. Sacando a Miku a flote. _

_Siempre había sido una niña valiente, y amaba la natación. Era su hobbie y quería dedicar a eso su vida. _

_-¡Miku-chan! –dijo Luka corriendo hacia ella, la jaló y ambas cayeron al suelo unos metros atrás de ellas._

_-¡Mikuo! ¡Mikuo! ¡No! No… -un adulto de cabello verde corrió hacia un pequeño que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo. Un auto a un metro o dos del pequeño…_

_Esa pelota siguió girando sin detenerse…_

_-Onii-san… -decía una pequeña que lloraba mientras la peli rosada la abrazaba con fuerza, cubriendo sus ojos. _

_-Miku-chan… Tranquila… _

_-¡Onii-san! _

_La pequeña se zafó del abrazo y corrió donde el cuerpo de su hermano sangraba. Su padre abrazaba a ese pequeño ser humano temiendo lastimarlo. _

_-Onii-san… Gomene… Gomen… Gomenasai… -lloraba la pequeña._

_-Miku-onee… Chan… -el niño revolvió el cabello de su hermana. –ve por esa pelota… No queremos que nadie la robe… -el niño sonrió. Al siguiente instante, se desvaneció._

_La ambulancia llegó rápido. _

_Miku se durmió llorando… _

_Resulta que el golpe destrozó la pierna derecha de su hermano, tuvieron que amputarla… Y no sólo eso, el haberla sacado del lago… Luka tenía una enfermedad respiratoria algo grave pero curable, ahora… El frío y la humedad… Tenía algo parecido al asma, al parecer el problema era incurable, sin embargo… Podría vivir con él, claro, renunciando a su sueño de dedicarse a la natación. Ella nunca se arrepintió de salvar a Miku._

_Con el tiempo, esos dolorosos recuerdos fueron sepultados en el fondo de la memoria de Miku. Con el tiempo… Ella olvidó casi todo lo que ocurrió ese día, ocultando el recuerdo de una niña dulce y tierna que la salvó, ese recuerdo se hundió en lo más hondo por el sentimiento de culpa que la tomaba en posesión cada que la recordaba._

_Con el tiempo, Miku olvidó esa tierna promesa…_

_*Fin del flashback*_

-Ahora recuerdo todo… -dijo un poco consternada, el dolor volvía a su corazón.

-Sabía que olvidarías mi rostro, incluso mi nombre… Pero no que olvidarías esa promesa… -la chica lucía un poco triste. –aunque supongo que… -se esforzó por sonreír. –era una promesa de niñas ¿no? Además, entiendo que bloquearas eso de tu mente… Ese día pasaron cosas terribles en tu familia…

-Por mi culpa tú…

-No. –la miró firmemente. –no fue nunca tu culpa…

-Tú no volviste a nadar… Por mi… Tu sueño se fue a la basura por mi descuido…

Luka la abrazó con fuerza. –yo decidí hacerlo…

-Debiste… ¡Debiste salvar a Mikuo! –la chica comenzó a llorar, la ira relumbraba en sus ojos y en la fuerza con que golpeaba con sus puños cerrados el pecho de Luka, la ojiazul la abrazaba. –Yo… Yo soy una inútil… ¡Soy incapaz de hacer algo bueno y él…! Él tenía sueños que no pudo realizar por mi… Y tú… -la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, forzó una sonrisa que dolía en lo hondo del pecho de Luka. –despedazaste tus sueños por salvar a una idiota…

-Escúchame… -dijo abrazándola más fuerte y besando su frente. –yo no salvé a una inútil… Yo salvé a quien es una niña linda y tierna. –su voz se escuchaba frágil. –no hables así de ti… Yo mandaría al abismo todos mis sueños, con tal de volver a salvarte…

-Luka… Luka…

-Miku-chan… -la acurrucó con dulzura entre sus brazos mientras la joven lloraba con fuerza, sin desearlo su pecho se oprimía, tanto tiempo se negó a si misma esos recuerdos… Sí, era obvio que estaba consciente de la condición de Mikuo, sin embargo por mucho tiempo se ocultó a sí misma la raíz de esa circunstancia.

-Gomene… Luka-chan… -esa voz que había calmado las ansias de Luka unos minutos antes, ahora la hería profundamente, esa soledad ahora recorría cada centímetro de su melancolía. Ardía, dolía mucho escuchar a la chica que había amado por años hablar así.

-No te disculpes… Yo volvería a hacerlo, lo dije en aquel entonces y lo digo ahora… Quiero protegerte…

-…

-Además. Me prometiste algo…

-¿Qué cuidaría de ti?

-Que me amarías mucho mucho… -acomodó los mechones de cabello de Miku, recogió las lágrimas de las mejillas de Miku con la yema de sus dedos, y con ternura las besó. -¿acaso no vas a cumplirme y vas a torturarte siempre?

-Pero… Tú querías nadar…

-Miku, entiende… No me arrepiento, si tengo que sacrificar eso, con tal de conocerte y tener la oportunidad de estar contigo aunque sea por poco tiempo… Estaría feliz de renunciar a casi todos mis sueños…

-¿Casi? –dijo sonriendo.

-Sí… Casi.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú, Hatsune Miku… Eres mi más grande sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. La culpa que te obliga a cargar el mundo, el destino que no mereces.

Pasaron los minutos, a pesar de que ahora recordaba todo y se sentía triste, la sola presencia de Luka aminoraba por completo el dolor que sentía, observó como esos mechones de cabello rosa danzaban con felicidad al compás del viento, por un segundo… Deseó que ese instante fuera eterno.

-Miku-chan… -dijo dulcemente mientras le daba un helado.

-¿Sí? ¿Luka-chan?

-¿Cómo ha estado tu hermano?

-… -agachó la vista por unos instantes, y entonces levantó el rostro y sonrío al cielo. –él está bien… Es un chico muy amable y noble. Aunque sé que se siente triste… Puedo ver ese reflejo nostálgico en sus ojos.

-Todos tenemos algo. –se mecía grácil en el columpio. –todo el mundo tiene una carga que le da un brillo distinto de la felicidad… A veces hay cosas que no queremos en nuestra vida… Pero tenemos que llevar con nosotros.

-… Eres tan madura… -dijo suspirando resignada. –tienes razón, o eso creo…

-¿Crees?

-No suelo estar muy segura de nada, en realidad… Yo… Ah, qué va, enserio no estoy segura de casi nada…

Agachó la mirada. -¿de nada?

-Sé lo que piensas, por eso corregí… De lo único que estoy segura es de que estoy viva y de que… Sí, me gustas…

Luka se puso de pie y se puso frente a ella como a un metro de distancia, extendió su mano hacia ella.

-Es algo tarde… Vámonos… -los rayos del perezoso sol iluminaban su tez, esos mechones de cabello lucían un poco más claros al ser rozados por esa hermosa luz.

La chica tomó la mano de Luka, de inmediato esta última tomó a Miku de la cintura. –pon tu otra mano en mi hombro. –dijo mientras comenzaba un balseo.

-Y-yo no sé bailar… -contestó apenada mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Luka.

-Así no, es con delicadeza, tu mano debe ser tan ligera como una pluma… Uno, dos, tres… Sólo sigue mis pasos…

-Uno dos tres… Go-gomene, te pisé…

-Así es las primeras veces tranquila.

-Uno dos tres…

-No es necesario que te concentres… Mírame a los ojos. –Miku la miró con esa dulzura acostumbrada mientras seguía pensando en ese 'uno dos tres'. –el baile no es sólo un buen ejercicio… En él, se habla de una conexión real entre dos personas… Mientras bailan son una sola…

-Una sola…

-Sí, debes divertirte, y sentirte una con tu pareja…

-Ser una…

La chica sostenía con firmeza la cintura de Miku, como si fuese a desarmarse en algún momento. Tarareaba alguna canción, de ritmo lento.

Al terminar, levantó la mano de Miku y le hizo una reverencia. –me he visto cautivada por su forma de bailar…

-Luka-chan… Me sonrojas…

-Es que te ves muy linda así… Bien, ahora enserio debemos irnos, tenemos el tiempo justo.

Llegaron al colegio justo a tiempo. La clase transcurrió con calma, Luka mientras escribía algo en el pizarrón, aprovechaba para mirarla de reojo. Cada que hacía esto, Miku se ponía un poco más roja… Terminó la clase, todo el día transcurrió normal, por ratos miraba hacia las ventanas y podía ver el azul pastel que llenaba el cielo… Azul.

Azul como los ojos de Luka, como el azul de ese lago… Justo era eso, cada que pensaba en Luka no podía evitar pensar en el color azul por alguna razón, un azul dulce y suave que embriaga con ternura su ser.

Un mensaje que recibió, la hizo sonreír a la vista de todos.

'Oye, princesa… Te recuerdo que estoy contando los segundos que restan para volver a verte.'

Se quedaron callados, pocos habían escuchado o visto la risa o la sonrisa de Miku, y ahora… Sólo restaba decir que les parecía una risa grácil y linda, muy tierna.

Hora del almuerzo. La compañía de la otra, revuelta con algunos besos… Dos cajas para almuerzo que se compartían…

Segundo periodo, contando los minutos para volver a verla.

Asesorías…

Se sentía viviendo una de las novelas que tanto amaba, no las del príncipe y la princesa… No, las del plebeyo y la princesa… Se veía a sí misma como una mundana no digna de la mujer que tenía interés hacia ella.

Por un segundo se quedó sola, Luka había olvidado algo. Se recargó en la pared a revivir cada segundo en presencia de Luka.

-Miku-chan… -dijo una voz desde un salón.

Miku se acercó extrañada, creyó que eran las únicas dos en la escuela.

Era Rin. –Rin-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy esperando a sensei… Voy a confesarle mis sentimientos…

Cuando escuchó esas palabras… Se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, le diré que estoy enamorada de ella… Le pediré una oportunidad…

-Rin…

-¡Ahí está! ¡Sensei! –dijo corriendo hacia ella con una caja de chocolates, parecían caseros.

-Rin espera… -dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Kagamine-san… -dijo Luka algo confundida. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es que yo… -En su interior se derretía. –y-yo… -se sonrojó y extendió la caja de chocolates hasta Luka, también había una carta. -¡Acepte mis sentimientos Megurine-sensei!

La peli rosada dejó de respirar por unos segundos, al siguiente suspiró, miró con tristeza a Miku. Ambas tenían esa expresión de no saber qué hacer.

-Esto… Kagamine-san… -dijo levantando el rostro de Rin. Miku arqueó su ceja al ver lo cerca que estaban. –Yo… Lo siento enserio pero… -comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas, yo enserio no puedo aceptarlos… Por favor dáselos a alguien que pueda estar contigo…

Luka observó la expresión de enojo en el rostro de Miku. La miró fijo. –yo estoy enamorada de alguien…

Rin se sonrojó más. –Lo… Lo siento… -dijo abrazando su caja de chocolates. –con permiso… Tengan una linda noche por favor.

Miku no pudo evitar sentir que Rin la miró con desprecio por unos segundos. –Lamento haber sido tan cercana…

-No te disculpes conmigo.

-Oye, linda… -dijo abrazándola de la cintura. –no te pongas celosa… Sabes que yo estoy enamorada de ti…

La chica se abrazó de Luka y recargó su rostro en el pecho de la ojiazul.

Luka llevó –como estaba acordado –a Miku a casa y la miró entrar, por un segundo o tal vez dos, miró esa tímida forma de caminar.

Estaba cautivada, con su voz, con esa sonrisa tan discreta y esa forma de andar… Ella intentaba hacerse invisible al mundo. Haciéndose más visible para Luka, no, volviéndose lo único que podía ver.

Había un mensaje de Luke en su móvil.

Miku entró, vio al hermano de Luka sentado en la sala de estar junto con sus padres.

-Buenas noches Megurine-kun.

-Miku… -el chico la miraba con anhelo.

-Tenemos que hablar… -dijo el padre de Miku.

La chica se encendió en rabia. Tocó a la puerta de los Hatsune y entró corriendo.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo! –dijo la ojiazul yéndose sobre su hermano.

-¡Luka cálmate!

-¡No! ¡Maldito canalla! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!

-¿Q-qué pasa? –dijo Miku asustada.

-Hija… -dijo su padre mirándola. –quiero que te calmes… Lo que decidimos es por tu bien…

-¡No los escuches Miku! –dijo la enojada Luka.

-¿Qué pasa Luka-chan? –dijo comenzando a llorar.

-No les creas… Por favor… Miku… -la chica también comenzaba a llorar. –por favor no lo hagas…

-¿D-de qué hablas? –cada vez estaba más asustada.

-Estás prometida con el joven Megurine Luke.

-… ¿Qué? –dijo la niña con los ojos empañados.

-Por favor señorita Luka cálmese… -dijo el sirviente de cabellos azules sosteniéndola.

-No… Miku no hagas esto… No nos hagas esto… Miku… Por favor no lo hagas… -la chica lloraba, esos ojos que tanto a habían calmado ahora lucían encendidos de ira.

-… ¿Hacernos? –preguntó confundido.

-Yo no voy a casarme con él… -dijo la chica. –yo quiero a Luka… No a su hermano… -dijo Miku caminando tambaleante hacia Luka.

-Miku… ¡Suéltame! –le dio una patada a Shion y se soltó hacia Miku, apenas recibiéndola en sus brazos. –Miku… Miku… Lindura despierta… Despierta… -pudo escuchar la chica hasta quedar por completo inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, estaba en su habitación, tenía un paño húmedo en la frente y estaba cubierta por una frazada, lento, los recuerdos volvieron uno a uno a su mente, su novia peleando con su propio hermano… Hermano, ¿dónde estaba Mikuo? ¿Y su madre?

Luka… ¿Dónde estaba ella? Se levantó de rápido, Luke estaba sentado junto a la puerta con la corbata suelta y una expresión cansada en el rostro.

-Ella está bien… -dijo el chico en un tono que sonaba a una pesada tristeza.

-… ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Te quiero desde el primer día que te vi… Y ahora me entero que a quien tú quieres es a mi hermana…

-… Lo siento, así son las cosas. –no iban a separarla de Luka.

-Pero… ¿Qué crees? –dijo el chico señalando unas fotos en el buró de Miku.

La chica las tomó entre sus manos, las miró una por una con los ojos bien abiertos y sacando lágrimas. –esa chica a quien tú amas… No es quien tú crees…

Eran fotos de Luka con otras chicas… Mínimo 10 fotos con otras chicas…

-Ella ya cambió… -la chica sonrió y rompió las fotos frente a los ojos de Luke -yo lo sé… Ella ahora sólo me quiere a mi… -La chica se había convencido de algo, aun si lo que sostenía con sus manos, lo que sus manos y las de Luka sostenían era algo efímero, ella no iba a perderlo, además… Vio a Luka minutos antes, esas lágrimas eran reales.

-… -el chico río. –la quieres mucho… ¿Cierto?

-Hace años le prometí que yo llegaría a amarla… Aun en las ruinas de mi memoria el recuerdo de ella me impedía ser feliz porque ella no estaba conmigo… Comenzó como un juego de niñas… Y ahora… Yo… Nunca había sido tan feliz, no dejaré que robes esta felicidad de mí…

-Vaya… Eres más tierna de lo que creí, ni modo. –dijo sacando fotos, esta vez de su saco, se las aventó, las fotos cayeron al suelo. -¿crees que al gran y prestigioso colegio le gustaría ver esas fotos de su maestra estrella?

Eran fotos de ella y Luka, besándose o abrazadas. Las lágrimas salieron por alguna razón, sin que ella pudiese detenerlas.

-Eso la destruiría ¿sabes? -dijo poniéndose frente a ella. -¿La amas no? ¿Entonces dejarás que se hunda en el fango por un amor de colegialas?

Miku se quedó muda. Secó las lágrimas en su rostro. –aun si me caso contigo… Siempre la voy a amar a ella…

-Tranquila, yo haré que me ames, nosotros dos somos muy diferentes… Pero amamos con la misma intensidad… ¿Entonces? Decide cariño. ¿Cederás tu mano o prefieres verla destruida y en ruinas? Ya le arrebataste una vez sus sueños… ¿No? No te molestes en romperlas, hay muchas copias.

Lo había hecho, ese bastardo había dado en su punto débil, tenía razón… ¿Cómo iba a si misma permitirse eso? Ya le había arruinado la vida una vez… La amaba tanto que… no iba a causarle un estigma de esa talla.

-… Me casaré contigo… Pero… Promete que ella estará bien…

-Le doy mi palabra de caballero. –dijo el joven tomando su mano y besando el dorso de la misma. –tus padres firmarán los papeles para que podamos casarnos…

En su mente, se repetía ese último fotograma….

'No… Miku no hagas esto… No nos hagas esto… Miku… Por favor no lo hagas'

'No nos hagas esto…'


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5. La plegaria desesperada de una doncella vestida de blanco.

Se levantó de la cama, esta vez sin ganas, esta vez… Sin querer hacer nada.

Se miró al espejo y vio esos ojos que de nuevo estaban opacos, no, esta vez estaban mucho más que opacos. Esta vez la tristeza que embriagaba su alma bañaba y cubría perfectamente cada rasgo de felicidad.

-Miku… -tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante… -dijo con esa voz que sonaba plana y sin ánimos.

-Hija… -dijo su padre entrando y tomando asiento en la cama. –Lamento tener que hacer esto…

La chica se volteó hacia él y lo miró con odio. –Tú no tenías ningún derecho…

-Estamos en una crisis… El matrimonio con Luke es lo único que nos sacará de la ruina…

-Es que yo no lo quiero… Yo quiero estar con Luka…

-… ¿Era en serio? ¿Acaso eres lesbiana?

-Sí…

Pensó que su padre no era de ese tipo de personas, no pudo evitar llorar al sentir la bofetada… No pudo evitar llorar al escuchar esas palabras crueles… No pudo evitar sentirse vacía al escuchar esa frase:

'_Yo no quiero una hija maricona. Me dan asco…'_

Se dejó vencer sobre las cobijas mientras el iracundo hombre salía de la habitación, de inmediato su hermano y su madre entraron.

Su madre la acurrucó entre sus brazos y su hermano acariciaba su cabello. La niña lloraba, no entendía por qué ocurrían esas cosas.

-¿Es acaso tan malo? –preguntó Miku. –está… ¿Tan mal que yo quiera estar con otra mujer?

-Eso ya lo sabíamos… -dijo su hermano. –lo sé desde el día del accidente… Sólo con Luka pudiste calmarte… Hasta que ella te abrazó no dejaste de llorar… Y cuando ella está cerca… Sonríes de una forma que jamás había visto… Yo no creo que esté mal… -el chico sonrió para ella. –y yo te apoyo…

-Mamá… ¿Tengo que hacer esto?

-No mi amor… -la mujer también lloraba. –yo no quiero que te cases con él. No creo que él te pueda querer… La decisión la tomó tu padre… Intenté persuadirlo pero…

-¿Pero?

Miku miró entonces los ojos de su madre, había un moretón en su ojo derecho, su padre la había golpeado. –te… Te pegó…

-Sí, ese maldito se atrevió a pegarle… -dijo el chico enojado.

-No hables así de tu padre.

-El señor salió ya. –dijo Shion entrando.

-Gracias…

-Bien. –dijo Mikuo secando las lágrimas de su hermanita. –es tu oportunidad… Hoy no tienes colegio. Pero Kaito sabe dónde vive Luka… Ve a hablar con ella…

-… Gracias…

La chica salió corriendo donde la esperaba Shion, condujo con rapidez hasta un área de gente adinerada.

-Vaya señorita, le tocó una vida difícil en ese sentido…

-Supongo…

-Por favor no la haga sufrir…

-… ¿Eh?

-A la señorita Megurine…

-Shion, ¿acaso tú…?

-Sí. –dijo interrumpiendo. –yo estoy enamorado de la señorita Megurine desde hace tiempo. Sin embargo sé que no tengo oportunidad… Hemos llegado. –dijo estacionándose. –las ordenes de su madre fueron que volviera cuando usted me llamara. Estaré atento.

La chica agradeció y bajó del auto… Estaba muy nerviosa, atravesó unas rejas acompañada de quien parecía ser el sirviente de Luka, un castaño de nombre Meito.

Al abrir la puerta principal. Luka la miró…

Ambas chicas sonrieron de forma forzada, entonces Luka notó la hinchazón en la mejilla de Miku.

-¿Qué te…? –Miku sonrió, pero no pudo soportar más, una inocente lágrima rodó por sus mejillas. –Miku…

-Tenemos que… Tenemos que hablar…

-Claro… -Miku comenzó a llorar, Luka la tomó entre sus brazos y la sujetó con fuerza, ella misma presentía ya quien la había golpeado, se maldijo en silencio por haberla dejado sola.

Ambas chicas entraron y pasaron directamente a la habitación de Luka, la profesora cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mi padre me… Me golpeó cuando supo que yo… Soy…

-Lo siento pequeña… -dijo poniéndose a su altura mientras acariciaba su mejilla. –no debí dejarte…

-No tenías que quedarte…

-¿Esto es de lo que teníamos que hablar?

-No… Supongo que… Ya sabes lo de Luke…

La expresión de Luka cambió a un estado frío y lleno de ira. –Sí, el maldito tuvo el descaro de contarme a detalle… Él logró convencer a tus padres de aceptar su propuesta…

-Sí… -Entonces lo supo, Luka no tenía idea de las fotos.

-Es obvio que tú no aceptarás… ¿No? Es obvio que es una mentira que… tú aceptaste…

-Luka-chan… -dijo abrazando a la peli rosada. –hay cosas en la vida que…

-No me vengas con eso. –dijo interrumpiéndola mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus suaves manos. –No me salgas con eso porque no quiero creer que es cierto que tú lo quieres a él… -la chica comenzaba a tirar pequeñas lágrimas de cristal.

-No llores… -dijo mientras ella misma comenzaba a sollozar.

-Es que… Te he esperado por mucho tiempo… No quiero perderte…

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte…

Se acercaron mutuamente, secando las lágrimas de la otra. La tristeza brillaba en los ojos de ambas chicas. –Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… -dijo Luka con un nudo en la garganta.

-Eres lo único bueno de mi vida…

-Te casarás con él… ¿Cierto? –la chica cerró los ojos. Sabía la respuesta.

-Sí…

-… Bien… -se separó de ella y se recargó en la pared dándole la espalda a la menor. –entonces puedes irte… Ve en busca de tu… Príncipe…

Eso le dolió mucho, sin embargo, si iba a alejar a Luka por su bien, tenía que ser más convincente… Aunque no podía hacerlo, ella quería ser envuelta en esos cálidos brazos, quería huir de ahí junto con ella, quería decirle a Luka que no le importaba nada, que se fueran de ahí a vivir su amor en otro lado.  
Pero todos esos eran sueños egoístas… No podía arrebatarle su vida, sus sueños, su carrera, y todo lo que tenía. Se acercó a ella tímidamente y la sacó de esa posición, se recargó en su pecho. –siempre voy a recordarte… No olvidaré nunca más… -mientras decía esas frías palabras, el aire abandonaba su pecho.

-… Así que esto es un adiós…

-Por lo menos por ahora…

-… Prometiste amarme siempre… Otra vez olvidas esa promesa… Así que, tampoco puedo creer que no vayas a olvidarme… -el temblor de sus labios negaba la aparente frialdad con que esas palabras eran dichas.

-Gomene… Luka-chan…

-Megurine-sensei… Recuerda que sólo somos maestra y alumna… -dijo separándola de sí.

-… Está… Está bien… -esa brecha se abría paso en su corazón.

-Puedes irte si no tienes nada más que decir… -dijo abriendo la puerta.

La chica miró la puerta abierta, y a punto de atravesarla la cerró de golpe y se arrojó a los brazos de Luka. Ese impulso se acrecentaba en su pecho, sabía que no podía volver a estar así de cerca de ella. –No me castigues de esta manera… Yo te amo…

-… Yo también te amo… -dijo besando su frente.

Miku levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con ese cálido par de mares que diseñaban flores de colores en un espacio pintado de negro.

'Azul.'

Pensó para sí.

-No quiero que te vayas… -dijo la profesora abrazándola de la cintura.

-Ni yo irme…

-Quédate… Conmigo… -la profesora comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

-No puedo… -tomó con la yema de sus dedos las lágrimas de Luka, y las besó con ternura. –así las cosas deben ser…

-No me trates como una chiquilla… Ese es mi trabajo.

Ambas rieron, nuevamente se hizo ese silencio, no la clase de silencio que se abre entre dos desconocidos, un silencio incómodo, la clase de silencio que se abre entre dos enamorados, como si sus voces se escucharan sólo en la cabeza del otro, recitando y cantando dulces melodías.

Sus rostros se acercaron nuevamente y culminaron en un triste y melancólico beso.

-Miku…

-¿Sí? ¿Luka-chan?

-… ¿Puedo hacerte el amor?

-… Lu-Luka…

-Tienes razón, no tengo vergüenza ni nada que se le parezca, perdón…

La chica de ojos verdes la miró, y se arrojó besándola, cuidando que los movimientos de su lengua no fueran muy apresurados o muy lentos, ese beso las condujo lentamente hasta la cama.

-Juntas… Onegaii… -decía una oji verde besando el cuello de su amante.

-Juntas…

Comenzaron por desprenderse lentamente de la ropa, esas palabras mudas que se pronunciaban con miradas de complicidad y anhelo hablaban de la soledad de esas dos chicas. Del deseo desenfrenado de sentir su calor.

La primera vez no fue tan buena… Dado que ambas estaban muy nerviosas… La segunda vez, fue muy aceptable… La tercera fue excelente… La cuarta fue perfecta… Quinta, sexta… Etc, rebasaron los límites del placer sólo carnal.

Al final se quedaron abrazadas de la otra, un poco jadeantes.

-Nunca, podrá hacerte sentir lo que yo… -dijo mirándola con tristeza. –él no será delicado ni se preocupará por tu placer…

Miku se acomodó en el pecho de Luka y dijo con tristeza. –eso lo sé…

-No quiero que esto termine…

-Ni yo… Pero tengo que irme… -dijo retirándose del cálido abrazo.

-No me dejes… -decía la profesora.

-Gomene… Luka-chan… Esta ha sido la mayor alegría que ha recibido mi corazón… Bueno, la única… Hablo de ti…

-No te vayas… -dijo incorporándose mientras una lágrima traicionera salió de sus ojos. –prometiste amarme…

Miku se acercó a ella con lágrimas en los ojos, ya vestida y lista para irse. Sonrío en medio de la triste despedida. –Yo ya te amo… Muchísimo… Soy apenas una niña, pero… Debo actuar como una adulta y renunciar a lo que más amo… A lo única persona que podré amar en toda mi vida. No quiero ser feliz… Es tiempo de que sigas viviendo sin mí.

Esas palabras la hicieron sorprenderse a sí misma, sonaba como Luka. Esta vez quien se comportaba como una niña, era Luka, nuevamente Miku la estaba condenando a un rincón de su memoria.

-Miku no… Por favor no lo hagas….

La chica le dio un beso a la profesora, las lágrimas de ambas culminaron en ese beso. La chica salió de la habitación con el corazón hecho trizas… Podía escuchar la voz de Luka gritando su nombre, implorándole que volviera.

Por su parte, Luka se levantó en cuanto la chica salió, se puso una bata, tal vez si era lo mejor… Tal vez… No, salió corriendo de su habitación, intentó alcanzarla.

-Miku… Miku… -pronunciaba entre lágrimas al salir y ver que ya no estaba ahí. –Vuelve…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota del autor: Bien… Lamento no haberlo avisado antes… Son sólo 7 capítulos… Espero les haya gustado, la verdad, me siento sumamente feliz de que haya alguien que lea mis historias es una felicidad inmensa para mí… Espero leer sus comentarios en alguna otra de mis historias, espero les gustara mi redacción… Es un placer escribir para ustedes**_

Capítulo 6. La reina se ha teñido en matices oscuros. La mascarada de la novia de negro. [Ante final]

Pasaron días hasta saber algo sobre Luka, al parecer la chica había renunciado… No dio motivos, sólo dijo que no podía seguir impartiendo en esa escuela, cuando le preguntaba a su 'prometido' este sólo la miraba y sonreía, le decía que ella había ido de viaje.

No había conseguido dormir en un esos días, tampoco tenía hambre, su madre y su hermano estaban preocupados. En cuanto a su padre, se mostró feliz al ver a su hija sumisa ante sus órdenes, Miku no lo iba a admitir, pero una de las razones para aceptar ese matrimonio era no afectar a su familia. No podía dejar solos a su hermano y su madre con ese monstruo.

Ese día, el colegio lucía aún más sombrío, esta vez su alegría estaba muerta y enterrada en lo más hondo, no habría forma de salvarla.

Habían pasado dos semanas… Un mes… Medio año… Estaba en el siguiente año. Era su último año.

No había visto a Rin en un tiempo, y Len le había dejado de hablar… Esta vez, quien la llevaba a casa todas las tardes, era Megurine Luke, aun recordaba la primera vez, se emocionó al creer que era el auto de Luka, que todo era un mal sueño, y entonces vio esa sonrisa fanfarrona… Su sueño se hizo pedazos.

Teóricamente, vivía esclavizada.

Ese día –que en esencia lucía más depresivo que otros. –pudo ver a la rubia atravesando las puertas de nuevo.

-Rin… Chan…

-Hatsune… -dijo mirándola de modo despectivo.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Tienes el cinismo de preguntar? –dijo tomándola de los hombros. –eres una maldita… Yo estaba aquí cuando Luka renunció a su empleo, escuché su motivo… La seguí cuando salió… Yo la vi llorar… La vi caerse a pedazos. Y tú muy feliz con tu nuevo novio ¿no? –la chica lloraba del coraje. -¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?!

-¡No puedes juzgarme! –ella también lloraba. -¡No conoces mis motivos!

-¡Los motivos no importan! ¡Ella quería huir contigo! ¡Tú sólo…! Te aprovechaste de su amor por ti… Mientras otros soñábamos con que nos mirara tú… La usaste…

Miku no soportó más y la abofeteó. –Cállate… Yo la amo aun… Y si pudiera… Iría a salvarla de ese hoyo… Pero yo estoy aún más hundida en el fango… Mentí cuando le dije que no quería ser feliz… Ella era… Es… Mi más grande deseo… Y eso ¡Tú nunca lo entenderás!

-No entiendo cómo puedes mentir tanto… -la miró nuevamente con ese aire de odio.

-… ¿a qué viniste?

-Eso no te importa. –dijo la rubia caminando lejos de ella.

Empezó a analizar todo en retrospectiva, la antigua Miku habría sido incapaz de defenderse. La antigua Miku no sentiría dolor…

Así que, todo era por Luka ¿no? Le había dado vida a su corazón.

Vacaciones de invierno. Después del ensayo de su boda, una semana después, se casaría con Megurine Luke. Todo estaba listo.

Subió al auto de Luke, iban a comprar algunas cosas que había pedido el padre de Miku.

-Oye. Cariño.

-Te he dicho antes que no me llames así…

El chico apretó un poco el volante en señal de molestia. –bien… Tengo un tema especial para nuestro ensayo, quiero que sea poco convencional. ¿Te agrada la idea de una mascarada?

-Me da igual…

-No tienes que ser tan fría. –dijo el chico en un tono que lo hacía sonar enserio triste.

-Querías una novia así ¿no? Yo te advertí que nunca podría amarte…

-…

El chico guardó silencio, tenía razón, sin embargo había un motivo más para celebrar su boda, él mismo le propuso al padre de Miku que ella se casara con Luka, por mucho que él amara a Miku, Miku nunca correspondería sus sentimientos, y eso le dolía profundamente, no podía forzarla, por mucho que le llevara flores o cantara para ella, su pequeña florecita se marchitaba amargamente, y él no podía evitarlo. Pero el padre de Miku respondió de forma agresiva, no quería tener una hija lesbiana, según el mismo, no podría aceptarlo, dijo que nunca le permitiría que estuvieran juntas.

Luke había ideado la forma perfecta para que su hermana se acercara. La idea se la había dado Mikuo, ellos sabían que Luka iba a intentar robarse a la novia. Ambos chicos sólo querían lo mejor para Miku. Y su madre aceptó encantada.

Compraron un lindo vestido, en cada segundo… Luke pensó en lo que le gustaría a Luka, estaba a punto de llorar cuando la vio la cara de tristeza de Miku al ver el vestido.

Sentía que moría cada que miraba la triste expresión de su prometida.

Él amaba a esa joven, pero no podía lastimarla de esa manera. Quería ver su sonrisa, aun si era en los brazos de otra persona que la amaba tanto como él.

Había contactado ya con Rin, arrepentidos del daño que habían hecho, querían solucionar todo. Esas malditas fotos, nunca debieron tomarlas, ambos creyeron que podrían enamorar a esas chicas, pero Rin se sentía igual de culpable al ver esa triste expresión en los ojos de Luka, esas hermosas y brillantes mares, estaban muriendo.

El día del ensayo, él uso una casaca color vino con adornos en dorado. Se miró al espejo, era tiempo de devolver las cosas a su lugar.

-Shion… -dijo Miku yendo hacia él.

-¿Sí? Vaya, luce hermosa…

-Gracias… Necesito hacer algo y sólo tú puedes ayudarme…

El chico asintió a la petición de la futura novia, sí, la llevo a la casa de Luka… Siendo recibida por Meito, le dijo que sólo quería asegurarse se algo. El chico conocía parte de la historia, no todo por completo. De cualquier forma la dejó entrar… Subió corriendo a la habitación de Luka, no sabía que esperaba encontrar. La puerta abierta… Entró jadeante y se quedó parada frente a esa cama… Podía sentir una presencia. Ese era el perfume de Luka. Se giró en otra dirección, aun sentía su esencia, pero no veía nada… Se quedó viendo algún punto… Y alguien cerró la puerta de golpe.

Se asustó y se sentó en la cama, subió los pies y abrazó sus rodillas… Estaba a punto de casarse con alguien que no amaba. ¿Cómo podía decirse humana? ¿Cómo, si era capaz de besar a alguien que no amaba? ¿Pero era incapaz de besar a la única persona que amaba?

Unas lágrimas escurrieron de sus ojos. Regresó con pesar a ese lugar donde le esperaba su tristeza. Se encerró en su habitación hasta que anocheció.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. –Es hora onee-chan, debes salir a recibir a los invitados.

Miku se limpió las lágrimas, al salir su hermano –que ya estaba recuperando la capacidad de caminar ayudado de una prótesis. –acarició sus mejillas y le dio un dulce beso en la frente. –por favor… Sé muy valiente.

-Lo seré… Por Luka…

Bajó esas escaleras, acariciando el frío barandal, todos aplaudieron a la hermosa princesa que bajaba, un lindo vestido blanco con detales en plata y negro, su antifaz iba de acuerdo a su pálida piel, ella era como un ángel, el caballero esperaba al final de las escaleras por ella, la miró con tristeza forzándose a sonreír. El baile comenzó, los únicos que no bailaban eran los futuros esposos, en su lugar, Miku sonreía para todos, el antifaz ocultaba sus lágrimas, Luke no resistía más.

Entonces, súbitamente, una figura cubierta de negro tomó a Miku sacándola a bailar.

Esta persona tenía cabello rosa atado en una coleta, llevaba una máscara que no permitía ver casi nada de su rostro, salvo unos ojos azules algo perturbadores, cargados de desamor, ira y desconsuelo. Llevaba una casaca negra, con detalles en blanco y plateado, botas negras, vestía como el caballero más atractivo del lugar, una camisa con holanes y un chaleco que no permitían el pensar que él sería una chica.

-Uno dos tres… -dijo la figura con aire melancólico.

-… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es un baile, me invitaron, no podía declinar.

Mientras seguían bailando los violines se agitaban más. Se sostenían mutuamente.

-No has olvidado como bailar.

-Me enseñó la mejor.

-Luces hermosa…

-… Gracias… Tú luces… ¿Guapo?

-¿Cómo debo tomar eso? Tenía que venir vestida así o podrían reconocerme…

-Luces más delgada…

-No duermo, tampoco como… ¿Qué querías?

-… No hagas esto…

-Oye, que tú seas feliz con él no me hace menos miserable… Te extraño…

-… Yo también te extraño…

Sus ojos se encontraron a través de esos antifaces, se compenetraron de la forma más hermosa posible. Luka no podría verlo, pero Miku estaba sonrojada, sus rodillas temblaban, sólo quería seguir bailando.

La pieza terminó, Luke miró a esa persona que seducía grácil a su prometida. Era ese su porte, era esa su presencia. Sí, perdería a su futura novia… Y se sentía feliz. Se acercó a ambos.

-¿Me la permite? –dijo haciendo reverencia mientras empezaba otra pieza.

La otra figura asintió con la cabeza. Se retiró, ellos comenzaron a bailar.

Miku no sentía lo mismo al bailar con él que con Luka, eran diferentes, pero bailaban igual, sin embargo, a Luke no podía ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Su corazón se sintió vacío.

La figura 'misteriosa' salió y montó su caballo por la salida trasera.

-Vaya modo de entrar. –dijo Shion saliendo de su escondite.

-Kaito, que agradable sorpresa. –dijo jalando la rienda del corcel negro.

-Incluso en esta circunstancia no perdió el estilo. –se acercó a acariciar el corcel. –es un lindo caballo. Y usted luce hermosa aun vestida de hombre.

-Gracias. Y, no sé cómo tomar eso.

-¿Se retira tan pronto?

-Sólo quería comprobar algo…

-¿Es lo que supongo que es?

-Sí.

-¿Y cuál fue su conclusión?

-Ella me ama. Como yo a ella.

-Megurine Luka… -dijo haciendo reverencia. –Estoy a sus órdenes, acepte la propuesta que le ofreceré.

La chica bajó del caballo.- ¿de qué se trata?

Al escuchar la propuesta, se sintió feliz, de cualquier forma pensaba hacerlo. Pero con ayuda sería más fácil.

-¿Trato hecho?

La chica se quitó el guante y apretó la mano del peli azul. –Si me traicionas te mato.

-No soy tan tonto jaja.


End file.
